


It Had to be You

by pirate_cat



Series: Prince/Servant [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Royalty, Servant Hiccup, king/servant au, low key a Merlin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Jack felt like running off into the surrounding woods of Burgess to never return again. Of course, the crowned prince could do no such thing, but Jack was humiliated. His new servant washot.Or, Jack gets a new servant and realizes he has it bad for him. For Hijack Week!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Prince/Servant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	It Had to be You

Jack felt like running off into the surrounding woods of Burgess to never return again. Of course, the crowned prince could do no such thing, but Jack was humiliated. His new servant was _hot._

His father, the King, certainly had not warned him his new servant would be so attractive! Jack was used to much older men, in their fifties and sixties, helping him get dressed in his armor, draw his baths, and set his meals for him. Since when was a young man with the name Hiccup a potential candidate?

Jack’s last servant, a nice older man named Stoick, retired. Jack knew that. However, Jack had not met his new servant. He assumed he would either have one of the temporary servants today or his new servant. However, as it was already well past breakfast time, and no one was coming to Jack’s chambers, he assumed that he did not have a servant at all today. So, while he was still hungry, Jack dropped his trousers which is when his door promptly opened.

Standing in the doorframe was a young man looking to be about his age, holding a basket of bread in one hand and butter and a knife in the other.

Jack immediately jumped and let out a shout. It was not an angry shout, but more so a surprised one. Yes, the servants usually see him naked, he did not care about that. But it had not fully processed in his mind that this lanky boy was a servant. He took in the appearance of the boy, who had feathery brown hair, freckles dusted all over his face, the greenest eyes Jack has ever seen, and, of course, currently possessing a dropped jaw and a red face.

“Oh my gods. Oh my gods! I am so so so so sorry, your highness!” the new boy exclaimed. He clearly forgot that he was holding Jack’s breakfast in his hands as he brought his hands up to cover his eyes, sending the food clanging towards the floor.

Jack watched with wide eyes as his breakfast fell and his stomach let out a pitiful growl. He finally bent over to pick up his pants and pull them back up, holding them closed around his waist. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

His own face was red with embarrassment, just at the thought of this man seeing him so… unpresentable. He is the prince! He needs to keep up his image when meeting new people, especially those staffed in the castle!

“Right! Ah--” the boy started and removed his hands from his eyes. He noticed the bread and butter all over the floor and promptly leaned down to try cleaning it up. “I’m, uh, your new servant! Hiccup!” he exclaimed, his voice shaky, as he made a huge mess on the floor. Jack tried to walk closer to help him, but Hiccup avoided eye contact. “My deepest apologies! First day on the job.”

Jack could not help but laugh. This boy, Hiccup, did not seem to be very qualified in servitude. However, Jack did not mind. It would certainly be a nice change of pace from the men he has had watching over him.

Hiccup managed to get most of the bread in the basket again, though there were many crumbs on the floor, but the butter was a lost cause, as Hiccup managed to smear it across the floor. Hiccup stared at it for a moment before slowly looking back up at Jack. “I’ll clean it up.”

Jack offered a hand out to Hiccup to help him up. “I know cleaning is technically your job, but we should take the time to get to know each other. You will be by my side most everyday.”

>>>>>

Jack felt himself falling deeper for Hiccup the longer he stayed as his servant. He was always clumsy, yes, but still so sweet. However, as the two became more comfortable with each other, Hiccup let his snarky and sarcastic personality flow easily. Gone were the days of him being terrified of Jack.

Jack was perhaps much softer on Hiccup than he usually was with his servants, not that he was ever terrible, but he wanted Hiccup to like him as _him._ As more than just his boss, or the prince, or however he viewed him on that first day.

One day, after training, Jack was taking a bath with the help of Hiccup washing over his body. His heart was beating fast in his chest with Hiccup so close. Jack could just… lean over and kiss him. But he refrained.

Hiccup was humming a tune to himself, which was adorable, before he accidentally stepped in a bucket of warm water and fell onto his front. Jack quickly stood up to see if Hiccup was okay. He was already getting back to his feet.

“Hiccup. How did you even get this job anyway?” Jack asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Hiccup briefly turned his head to glance at Jack. “Are you trying to tell me I suck? Trust me, I know,” he chuckled.

“No, I’m honestly just genuinely curious.”

Hiccup sighed and wiped at his pants, though it did not do much to remove the water. “My dad. He was your last servant.”

“Stoick?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah. You didn’t know?”

“He mentioned he had a son, but I never knew it was you,” Jack answered.

“He thought that getting me a job in the castle would be good for me. Don’t exactly know what good he was thinking I would get out of it, but I ended up getting a friend.” Hiccup glanced down. “And water all over me.”

“Maybe he was hoping you’d become less clumsy.”

“Well that certainly hasn’t worked out, has it? Now, sit back down. I have to wash your hair.”

>>>>>

Jack just got back to his chambers from his morning training with his knights and was prepared to have a serious conversation with Hiccup over lunch. Or, as serious as you could ever get with Hiccup.

As soon as the sun was highest in the sky, Hiccup came bumbling into Jack’s chambers without any warning. Jack, who had been in the middle of changing out of the armor he had dirtied, was extremely caught off guard. “Hiccup! Knock!” he exclaimed, though his voice was not so much of a yell. You would think Jack would be used to his door opening without warning, but it still came as a surprise. He had learned to deal with Hiccup’s klutziness. In fact, he had become rather fond of it.

“Sorry, sire, but you should know by now that I don’t knock,” Hiccup said with a rather obnoxious, yet adorable, smirk as he set down Jack’s lunch. The smirk faded before long as Hiccup’s tongue stuck out slightly and his brow furrowed as he made sure Jack’s lunch was displayed correctly.

Jack never truly cared one way or the other how his meals were presented, but he knew the servants of the Burgess castle usually went through training and were penalized if done something improper. Hiccup adjusted one of the forks and took a step back to admire his work. Clearly satisfied, he looked back at Jack. He only now noticed his state of undress.

Hiccup’s cheeks immediately turned bright red as he scrambled over. “Sire! You should have told me!” Despite bathing Jack every now and again, he never seemed to grow accustomed to seeing him without clothing.

“I would have, if you had knocked.”

Hiccup grabbed Jack’s clean shirt and held it up for him. “Am I late? I usually take care of helping you remove your armor.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “I-- no, Hiccup. You’ve been working hard recently and I thought you deserved a break.”

“No offense, Your Highness, but hauling up a big feast to your room is hardly what I would consider a break.”

“The break is coming soon, Hiccup,” Jack assured him, the tone of his voice remaining steady and graceful.

“Meaning I don’t have to sit here and wipe your mouth with every bite?”

“You never have to do that!” Jack exclaimed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was the Prince of Burgess, and servants were supposed to succumb to his every waking need, but he hardly ever used Hiccup for such trivial matters. “You’re absolutely dramatic.”

Hiccup smiled. He was clearly absolutely satisfied with that. “I know, I know. So, what?” Hiccup asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“This feast is for the both of us,” Jack declared. He straightened his posture and looked at Hiccup with fond eyes as he took the clean shirt from his hands and put it on.

Hiccup was clearly baffled, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “And?”

“And what?”

“And who is Your Highness’ special guest?” Jack stared at Hiccup for a moment. Did he really not get it? Hiccup, clearly uncomfortable in the silence, piped up again. “I know that the King has been pushing you on more and more dates recently so you’ll have someone to help you rule.”

“Hiccup,” Jack started. “You are.”

“Me?”

“Indeed.”

Hiccup looked as shocked as ever. Slowly, his cheeks turned an even redder hue. Jack was always surprised at how red Hiccup was capable of getting. Yet, he always managed to set a new record for himself by the day. Hiccup likely did not even know how red he was getting, let alone that Jack had a mental scoreboard of every tint and shade he had witnessed.

“Is this your way of firing me?” Hiccup asked, finally breaking the silence.

Out of all of the responses Jack had planned for, this certainly was not one of them. He thought maybe Hiccup would be flattered. The crowned prince, inviting him alone for lunch? How exciting! Or perhaps Hiccup was going to reject Jack. While Jack had hoped that would not be the case, he had to plan for it. “Why would you assume I’m firing you?”

Hiccup sighed and sat down at the table, in Jack’s seat, mind you. “Look, okay, I know I’m not the best servant and I know you probably want some guy that actually knows what he’s doing, and--”

“Hiccup!” Jack exclaimed, which unfortunately, did not cut off Hiccup’s rambling.

“The fact that I’ve developed feelings for you isn’t good either because I need to help you change and everything, but that wasn’t my fault, really! I don’t even know how you know that, was it Astrid?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Hiccup was still. Talking. However, Hiccup had feelings for him? He did notice the longing stares as he changed, how touchy feely he was. Jack assumed those were just... characteristics of Hiccup. Perhaps he was jealous of the muscles Jack had peeking out from under his skin.

“So a nice sit down lunch to tell me you no longer require my services is here. I knew it would be coming, I guess I just--”

“Hiccup, please.” Jack walked over to sit across from Hiccup. Sitting in the opposite seat was certainly odd. The wood had not yet become accustomed to his shape, but this was not the time to worry about such matters. He reached across the table to take Hiccup’s hand. “I’m not firing you!”

Finally, Hiccup shut up, eyes shooting down to their hands. “You’re not?”

“This is a date, you idiot.” Not exactly how Jack had planned on bringing up the topic, but nothing ever seemed to go according to his plans when Hiccup was involved.

Hiccup’s eyes widened. Jack had a hard time figuring out what exactly was going through Hiccup’s head. He stared at Jack, his eyes scanning over his face.

“So…?” Jack said again, trying to prompt some type of response from Hiccup.

Slowly, Hiccup started to grin. “A date?”

“Yes, Hiccup. A date. I have found myself growing extremely fond of you.”

“You have?” Hiccup asked, placing his other hand on top of Jack’s. “I-- Oh my gods. I never thought this would happen.”

“I’ve been flirting with you forever, Hiccup,” Jack groaned with a roll of his eyes.

“I thought you were just being nice!”

“Partly, yes!”

“So, is this allowed? The prince and his servant?”

Jack laughed and shrugged one of his shoulders. “While it is not common, it is not unheard of for royalty to date commoners.”

“Well, then, we are doing something much better than lunch in your chambers for our first date,” Hiccup insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always appreciated! Find me on tumblr at spongeystyles :)


End file.
